


Drabbles for Playrole

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, From a roleplay, drabbles for playrole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was sent a huge-ass drabble list. This is where I'm keeping them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurvyLittleErmines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurvyLittleErmines/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scream: My character has caused yours to scream out for some reason

He was hiding behind the corner.

_Wait for it…_

_Wait for it…_

When she walked past, he jumped out behind her, water gun ready, and drenched her with a long stream of water. She shrieked loudly before running towards him, and he was ready, already high-tailing it in the opposite direction. Now, if only he could toss her in the  _pool..._


	2. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headache: How my character will take care of yours when they have a headache

She had said her head was pounding. His first instinct was to usher her back into bed, make sure the lights weren’t too bright, that there wasn’t any noise to aggravate it further. He’d left Chai tea by her bedside and scoured the whole infirmary for headache medicine (it was in the back, by the Medicine That Must Never Be Touched (aspirin), for some odd reason). He let her have her time and, still, that day they rested, watching movies together. Couldn’t have the headache coming back, now could he?


	3. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expecting: Our characters find out they are expecting a child together

It was amazing, that feeling. Life, growing within the young girl he’d met what seemed like such a long time ago. And it was theirs. Their child, theirs. The Doctor hoped the child would be human—not carrying the burden of being a Time Lord. He was an over-reactive expectant father—babyproofing everything much to Raven’s chagrin.

Still, better safe than sorry.


	4. Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milkshake: Our characters will have to split a milkshake

"Holy fuck those are expensive," had been her comment at the price of milkshakes on this planet.

After a long-winded comment about the price of dairy, they’d bought one, and shared it as they walked down the street, complaining at each other.

"It’s not sharing if you’re gonna drink all of it!" he’d whined.

“ _You’re_  the one drinking all of it, winkwonk!"


	5. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee: My character will be hyped up on coffee and pester yours

"Raaaaaaaaaaven." He was bounding through the hallways, yelling out for her, jittery— _veeeeeeeeeeeery_  jittery. The Doctor found her in her room, and jumped in. “Hi!"

"Why are you…" she paused for a moment. “Why are you so cheery?"

"Coffee."

"How much did you have?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuh… I lost track after two."

"Cups?"

"Pots."

She let out a long-suffering sigh and muttered under her breath, returning her attention back to her phone, “Dickbutt."


	6. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe: Our characters will share a kiss under the mistletoe.

He stared up at the pesky green plant, mentally hissing at the TARDIS— _get rid of it before—_

Oh, great.

Raven passed under, pausing for a moment as she saw the Doctor glaring at the top of the doorway. Her eyes drifted upwards and she sighed.

"So… mistletoe…"

"Shut up."

“ _Fine._ ”

And he kissed her—it was over quickly, but it was soft and sweet and there was no intention of anything more than a kiss.

Raven was blushing bright red when he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas!" the Doctor crowed cheerily.

 _That_  earned him a smack on the arm.


	7. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graveyard: My character will visit your characters grave

He laid flowers on her grave and stood there for a long while, speechless. What could he say? She wouldn’t hear—she was  _dead_ , gone, in the ground six feet under.

It had been a brilliant time—Hey Jude and coffee and teaching her about the TARDIS and adventures and watching movies and the occasional cuddle. None of that would happen anymore. What could he say to sum up that whole era in his life?

And it hit him, suddenly like a bolt of lighting, two words, and, grimly, he smiled.

"Bye, buttrocket."


	8. Spectre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre: My character will be visited by your character’s ghost or vice versa

He was nothing but an imprint of energy, a ghost. Regeneration was a pain— _”Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away… and I’m dead."_

The energy condensed in one place, right beside her, there, on the jumpseat—where  _he_ should have been, not the new model sitting beside her.

Gently, he reached for her hand. Before he faded, he thought he saw recognition flicker in her eyes, a slight turn of her head, a questioning look—all added up to one thing.

She knew.


	9. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream: My character will have a dream about your character

For some reason his dreams had been weird recently.

The most recent one had starred Raven throwing  _him_  into space.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight._


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare: One of our characters will have a nightmare.

When the Doctor woke up drenched in sweat, damn near screaming, he was usually alone. But no. He had screamed, Raven claimed. And it was fear that she had heard—primal, instinctual fear. He pulled himself out of his tangled nest of covers, and sat, shivering, on the side of his bed for a moment, playing absently with his hands. Raven perched herself beside him, and the silence was awkward. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her glancing around at his room, a sight she had never seen before.

Probably startling her, he muttered, “It was Gallifrey.”

She raised an eyebrow, and then… the penny dropped.  _Gallifrey._  She nodded, not asking a single question. He would speak if he wanted to. He didn’t, simply placing a hand on her shoulder briefly, all of that saying,  _thank you._

Her answering smile—more of a twitch of one corner of her mouth—gave him a reply.  _What are friends for?_


	11. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday: Our characters will spend a holiday together.

Their first Christmas was a couple of months after travelling together.

"Here, have this," he’d said, passing her a small box wrapped in teal wrapping paper, a bow perched on top.

When she opened it, there had been a TARDIS key inside. “What’s this?" she’d asked.

"I had really just wanted to travel alone, and I had myself convinced this was going to be temorary… I’m giving up. You’re my companion, you should have one."

She laughed, throwing her arms around him. “Merry Christmas, dickbutt!"


	12. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologize: My character will apologize to yours.

"Sorry" was a word he said often. Not usually to Raven—he tried not to do anything that would warrant a reply.

He  _had_ , however, apologized to her recently about tossing her into space.

And into the pool.

And tossing Squishables at her.

And pretty much being an ass towards her.

So obviously, for the Doctor, trying was not the same as succeeding.


	13. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busted: Your character will catch mine doing something they shouldn’t.

_"DOCTOR, WHAT THE HELL!?"_

…shit.

Shitshitshit.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

"Hi Raven."

"WHY ARE YOU BRINGING  _GEESE_ INTO MY  _ROOM_?!"

"Well, funny story, I—" and then he was running, past her and out the door. He turned around for a moment, pausing to say, “Payback for the whole hissing cockroach thing."

_"BUT HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THE GEESE IN HERE?"_


	14. O Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Romeo: I will write my character missing/looking for yours.

She'd been home for a few days. After the last disaster of meeting her family, he'd decided not to come along. And he missed her very much, in the moments he didn't keep himself busy.

When she returned, he held her tight, and hoped he'd never have to let her go.


	15. O Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Juliet: I will write about my character’s feelings for yours.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about her.

He knew he loved her.

But what sort of love was it?

He wasn't sure anymore.

But he knew that he didn't want to live without her. He knew that she was his best friend. And he knew that he cared for her more than anyone else in the universe.

He'd figure out the rest sooner or later.


	16. O Macbeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Macbeth: I will write about how my character kills yours.

His hearts were pounding out of sync, and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move of his own free will.

The thing inside of him wanted her blood, wanted to slice open flesh and sinew and watch as blood poured free.

It killed her, slowly, and with ease. The thing had carved out his free will and taken his body and he was forced to watch it happen.

When it let him go, he screamed, his hands still crimson with blood.

He broke.


	17. O Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Hero: I will write about my character mourning yours.

Tears had happened early on.

Now there was only a dull ache.

There was no feeling other than that.

He remembered every moment with her.

And the only thing he could think was:  _Take me back._ _  
_

_Take me back to that time and leave me there._

_I can't do this._


	18. O Puck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Puck: I will write about my character pranking yours.

There was no way she _couldn’t_ know what was going on. He was sat on the jump seat in the console room, and he was grinning at the scanner as she, for the third time, was turned around and found herself back at the same spot where she had first gotten lost. Her face was quite annoyed. Well, she had been living in the TARDIS for a while and she was lost, so he didn’t blame her for being annoyed.

However, she had been gone for a while now, and he was quite sure that she was going to want to get out of there sooner or later, so he cast her a lifeline, and sent her a text.

_**Doctor:** You never pick up your goddamn phone._  
 _ **Doctor:** Pick up._  
 _ **Doctor:** Fine I'm getting pizza without you then._

And then, when she texted back, he was playing the hero, grinning like hell. He helped her get back, and it was with deep satisfaction he realised that she didn't know it was his fault that she had gotten lost. And it wasn't like he was going to tell her.


	19. O Titiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Titiana: I will write about our characters sharing a night in bed or sharing a kiss. Specify.

Their first kiss. It was soft and quick, and on impulse. They had escaped danger, defeated their greatest opponent yet and, running on high, hearts flying in his chest, he'd kissed her. She had been shocked, but didn't seem too upset by it.  He'd held her close, silent for a moment, and she'd whispered, "What the hell was that?"

"Same thing as this," he'd replied, grinning cheesily before he pressed another kiss to her lips, this one soft and slow.


	20. O Oberon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Oberon: I’ll write about my character getting angry at yours over something they did.

"You don't  _listen!_ " he snapped at her. "Everything was going fine but  _you screwed it all up!_ "

And he knew he was being unfair. The look on her face would, usually, be enough to stop him completely. But the plan he'd had, risky as it was, would have completely fixed their situation. But it would've been risking his life, and he knew she didn't like the idea of that. She'd let him go, but she'd tried to help, when he'd asked her not to.

Without letting her get a word in edgewise, he blazed forward, "I don't understand  _why_ you would  _do_ that! It's my own  _goddamn_ life, Raven, let me do with it what I want. And that _includes_ risking it for the greater good."

And he turned on his heel and stalked away, seething, but knowing he'd regret his outburst later.


	21. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regrets: I’ll write a drabble about my character having regrets about yours.
> 
> After the events of "O Oberon".

"I'm sorry." he passed a hand over his face, trying to formulate an apology. "I just... I... I lost it... And... I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm so sorry."

He knew she'd suck it up, pretend everything was okay, and it wasn't like he wanted it, but some selfish part of him felt relieved when her face showed no sign of hurt. "It's okay."

 _No it's not,_ his mind whispered back.

They hugged anyway.


	22. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven: I’ll write a drabble about our characters going to heaven.
> 
> Best read whilst listening to "Tears In Heaven" by Eric Clapton.

He wasn't quite sure where they were.

Never, ever, had he seen apple grass that green—and the sky was crystal clear and blue, the twin suns burning bright. There were flowers everywhere, and butterflies, hundreds of them. Suddenly, he realized that it felt like a whole weight had been lifted off his shoulders. A hand caught his, and his fingers intertwined with Raven's automatically. "Where are we?"

Things were coming to him in bits and flashes, and he remembered. They were dead. Considering the lack of hellfire...

"We're in heaven," he replied, grinning down at her. This wasn't too bad of a fate, being here with her.

"No way!"

"Way."


	23. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell: I’ll write a drabble about our characters going to hell.

The Doctor had always known where he would end up, if there was an afterlife. Burning in Hell... he knew he deserved that. But Raven? No. No, never her, not in a million years.

His soul was tainted black by all those he had caused harm, but... was he the reason she was there? Had he done that? Had he changed her, turned her into something worthy of hell? No, no, she shouldn't have been there. She wasn't... she couldn't...

He hung his head in shame. If he had done that to her, he deserved whatever punishment he would recieve in Hell.


	24. Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purgatory: I’ll write a drabble about our characters going to purgatory.
> 
> Purgatory is based off the version of purgatory in the American TV show "Supernatural".

Purgatory was where the monsters came out to play.

They had gotten good at fighting. Raven had never enjoyed physically fighting, the Doctor didn't either, but it was that or get killed. The TARDIS was recharging—its month of necessary recharging was already halfway through—and they had to keep fighting or die. They had no protection within the TARDIS with its fuel cells drained. There was a way out, he knew it, but there was no way that the Doctor was leaving his TARDIS behind in purgatory.

Nope, no way.

So they were stuck for a month, fighting for each other's lives, and for their own. And, as Raven had said, "This sucks, man."

Swinging a machete around to decapitate the monster in front of them, the Doctor grunted in reply—"I know."


	25. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time: I’ll write a drabble about our characters doing to a different time/dimension. specify.

"So... this is Earth?" she asked, peering around at the zeppelins in the sky.

"Yep."

"But in another universe."

"Right."

"Aaaand coming here killed the TARDIS."

"No, she's fine, she just needs to recharge."

It was pacification that he was attempting. He knew she wasn't quite happy with—

"You used some of your life to start recharging her."

"I get the distinct impression you're angry with me."


	26. Amuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amuse Me: I will write a funny drabble about my character trying to cheer yours up.

"Oh my  _God!_ "

She was going to hold this over his head forever, but at least she was laughing.

Marina and the Diamonds thumping in the background, her laughter was the best sound he'd heard all day.

~~And he also didn't look half bad with the feather boa.~~


	27. Accept Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accept me: I will write a drabble about my character accepting yours or vice versa. /Or both to accept one another/
> 
> ~~This is sickeningly cute.~~

He ~~_loved_~~ accepted that she made bad jokes ~~all the time~~ sometimes.

And they always made him laugh.

He  ~~ _loved_~~  accepted that she had a habit of falling asleep with him.

And he never once disturbed her.

He  _ ~~loved~~_ accepted her.


	28. Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break Me: I will write an angsty drabble about our characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously way AU.

Oh, all the promises he'd broken.

He'd promised that he'd never let her get hurt, not as long as he was standing, but she had her arm around his shoulders and one of her legs was so severely injured that she couldn't move it.

The Doctor was running off adrenaline, but he knew his right hand was burnt horribly, and the pain was just beginning to seep into focus. But they were running as best as they could, and the TARDIS was close, so close, and then they were falling.

There was a floor not too far below, he could feel it rushing to meet them, and maneuvered them so he would take the brunt of the impact, soften the fall.

His vision suddenly went black.

Screams went unheard.


	29. Befriend Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Befriend Me: I wil write a drabble about our characters meeting for the first time in an AU.

John wasn't quite sure why he'd chosen to come to the fair, being as he was neither a petulant child nor an adult with the aforementioned petulant child nor really into the fair scene, but he hadn't been to one for years, since he had  _been_ that petulant child. He remembered going to one when he was twelve, twenty prior, and that had been the last time.

He enjoyed a few of the rides, then decided to peek over and see if the bumper cars, yet another thing he hadn't been on for years and years, and suddenly found himself running nearly straight into a young woman walking away, her face decidedly dissappointed. "Sorry!" he offered, and a small smile, reaching out to help steady her.

She, too, offered up a smile and then, awkwardly pulling away from him and jerking a thumb back towards the bumper cars: "Those things are crazy expensive. Six tickets to go on."

"Shit, that is bad. I only have eight. Gonna leave after this, then, I guess."

"I have four."

"...I could help you out."

"You are  _not_ seriously gonna give me two of those tickets to get on the bumper cars with you, are you?"

"Don't go on them, then, your own decision."

He was walking away when she finally made her decision and fell into step beside him. "Fine."

"Fine."


	30. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call Me: I will write a drabble about my character asking for yours [be it at the brink of death/in a battlefield/knocking on the front door wounded, feel free to specify.]

"You get one phonecall."

_Wow, gee, thanks, wouldn't have known that._

Carefully picking up the handset, the Doctor swallowed and then dialled the TARDIS's main line, eyes scrunched shut as he hoped she'd pick up...

_"...hello?"_

"Oh god, Raven, you're there."

_"Doctor, where_ are  _you?"_

"..."

_"Doctor?"_

"I'm kind of in jail."

_"Oh my God."_

"It's not  _that_ bad!"

_"Oh my God."_

"Can you please get down here? It's Sycamore Prison—or at least that's what it translates to."

_"Uh... okay."_

"Also there's a sonic somewhere in my room, bring that too."

_"What are you planning?"_

"To escape."

_"...great."_


	31. Comfort Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character comforting yours- vise versa.

The Doctor sat in the doorway of his TARDIS, the light of the stars vaguely illuminated his face. One hand was home to a glass full of amber liquid, which was rapidly drained, and the glass set back beside him. The other was home to a quickly-disappearing cigarette. He heard her entering the console room, feet lightly treading across the glass floor, and then she was walking up behind him. She stood there for a second, and he knew she was deliberating.

Raven sat down.

He tossed the cigarette out into space, where it burnt until it passed through the oxygen field around the TARDIS. The Doctor managed to shrug out of his coat, donned because of the chill of space, and settled it over both of them. The Doctor snaked his arm around her shoulders; she leaned against him easily, and he gently kissed the top of her head, then leaned his own head against hers.

This was the best kind of comfort.


	32. Drink Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drink Me: I will write a drabble about my character taking shots with yours.

The Doctor downed yet another shot. He was _really_ feeling it, but not in a negative way. He'd always been good with alcohol, feeling warm and happy. Raven was quite the same way, giggly, cracking jokes that neither of them quite remembered as soon as they started laughing.

However in the morning, things weren't quite that good. Even the Doctor wasn't immune to a hangover

 


	33. Dominate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominate Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character dominating yours. Or vise versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I tried.~~

The kiss had started as soft, and then, suddenly, all at once, he had taken control, stepping forward as she stepped backwards, pinning her just slightly against the console, arms wrapped around her incredibly tightly, her fingers running through his hair, drawing a low groan against her lips. It wasn't a long kiss, there were many together, lips breaking apart for air and then they dove back into the kiss headlong until, finally, finally, they pulled apart, panting, foreheads resting together.


	34. Enamor Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enamor Me: I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours [be it out of the blue/Valentines Day,feel free to specify.]

Valentine's Day hadn't exactly been a day he'd celebrated recently. The last time he'd done anything for Valentine's Day had been years—it had been with River.

And so he wanted to do something special. He'd searched through books on planets, trying to find the right one, and suddenly, he had it.

He wouldn't let her look at the planet when they landed, only asked her to trust him. With a sigh she'd taken his hand. He wasn't even sure she knew what day it was.

Good, she wasn't expecting anything.

The soft grass went on for miles, endless rolling fields of soft violet grass. There was a cool breeze from the ocean, which took up more of the planet than they did on Earth. Overhead, the sky was perfectly azure, free of clouds, the sun shining down bright and warm over them. He was quick about spreading out the picnic blanket, and dropped the basket before he let her open her eyes. Raven looked around, and up, and down, and grinned at him.

He grinned straight back, nearly stumbling from the hug she gave him. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered in her ear.


	35. Embarrass Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrass Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character saying or doing something embarrassing to himself or to your character.

The Doctor was never quite clumsy, but his shoelaces just _had_ to be untied at that particular time, didn't they.

And, they just  _had_ to be on Clom, where waste disposal methods were very reminiscent of Medieval Earth despite their advancement in space/time travel.

He didn't even want to  _think_ about the pile of... well... that he'd fallen into.


	36. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight Me: I will write a drabble out my character fighting with/or against yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively; "night will fall and drown the sun"

He hadn't seen this size of fight since Demon's Run; before that, the Dalek fleets he'd faced in both his ninth and tenth regenerations.

Staring out of the window of the space ship, he fidgeted uncomfortably. The ships outside of that window... they were Daleks. And behind them, Cybermen.

It was like the Time War coming back to claim him.

A hand slipped into his, and his fingers, quite of their own accord, laced with Raven's.

Together, then.


	37. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me: I will write a drabble about my character forgiving yours or vise versa.

It was as if the universe had forgiven him, he thought, arms tightening infinitisemally around the girl sleeping with him.

Forgiven him his tresspasses against his own race, against everyone that he'd ever wronged.

Vaguely smiling, he let his forehead rest against shoulder blade, letting himself finally, finally surrender to sleep, closer to forgiving himself.


	38. Get Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get Me: I will write a drabble about my character saving yours.

"I've got you!"

Their hands were clutched incredibly tightly against each other's. He could see the fear in her eyes, every bit of it, but then, who wouldn't be afraid hanging over what almost looked like a bottomless pit.

He managed to get a better grip on her hands, and braced himself, pulling her up, out of the hole. Suddenly, all at once, he fell backwards and she nearly fell on top of him.

The relief that he'd managed to save her hit instantaneously.


	39. Humor Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor Me: I’ll write a funny drabble about our characters.

"So __you actually want me to _believe_  a ten foot tall anthropomorphic dog was hitting on you?"

"I swear on my life, it actually happened."

"Ten feet tall?"

"Orange fur, too! And salivating!"

"Oh my god."

"I'm not lying."

"Oh my god."

 


	40. Hustle Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hustle Me: I’ll write a drabble about our characters hustling.

The Doctor leaned over the pool table and adjusted his glasses, wide and rectangular, before picking up the pool cue. He was quite sure he looked like some office worker that thought himself a pool shark. Vaguely, one corner of his mouth twitched upwards into a smirk. He aimed the cue very carefully at the cue ball and after taking a split second to calculate the necessary force to win the game, he tapped the cue ball, setting off a chain reaction that sent his remaining three striped balls into pockets. He stood and grinned at the man he was playing against, expression gradually dropping as he saw the intense anger on the man's face.

_Oh._

To make a long story concice, the Doctor ended up with a large bruise on his jaw, but was still laughing when he took Raven's hand and they fled the bar, a rather large man with a pool cue chasing them to the door.


	41. Humiliate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humiliate Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character doing something humiliating to yours. ~~Or himself. The Doctor does that a lot, after all.~~

Huffing and puffing, the Doctor nearly slammed against the wall of the TARDIS.

Raven was right alongside him, breathing just as heavily as him. "Doctor, mind hurrying a little there?"

"I'm trying, I'm trying, don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling, the _angry mob_ is."

The Doctor winced, grabbing his key from the bottom of his pocket and hurriedly trying to shove it into the lock. Stupid, stupid, stupid,  _stupid!_ Thirteen hundred years of time and space and he was such an idiot that he couldn't differentiate Kōtaku gestures from Earth gestures. One finger gesture, and there were probably around twenty people riled up enough to come after them. Finally the door was open, and they were inside, and they could hear fists on the doors as soon as they were closed.


	42. Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunt Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character watching over yours [as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify.]

It was strange, being a ghost.

It was strange, trying to hold a hand and your fingers passing through theirs like mist or smoke.

It was strange, not being seen or heard no matter how loud you screamed.

It was strange, this whole being dead thing.

The Doctor still watched out for her. He watched as Raven mourned him. Watched every moment, even sat on the bed beside her as she slept, keeping a silent vigil all night.

He kept his vigil her whole life.


	43. Hunt With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunt with me: I’ll write a drabble about your character and mine on a hunt together. ~~[Superwho AU]~~

He wasn't sure he could trust them, these Winchesters. He didn't like how the shorter, gruffer one kept eyeing Raven. But this thing that they were chasing wasn't human, and the Winchester brothers were, apparently, the best in their line of work. He shifted his grip on Raven's hand just slightly, squeezing a tad bit tighter than he usually would, pulse spiking as they treaded through the dark warehouse—the tight grip was not only for Raven's sanity but his own as well. Other aliens, he could deal with. Things that went bump in the night? It was out of both of the time travellers' depths.


	44. Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kill Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character killing yours.

It had been indirect but he still blamed himself.

She had joined those that had died in his travels.

He had promised himself she wasn't going to get hurt; had promised he was going to protect her.

He'd made a decision, and it had been wrong, and he'd watched her burning with the people they'd been trying to save and he couldn't save her, couldn't reach her, couldn't even burn  _with_ her.

He'd killed her.


	45. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Me: I’ll write a fluffy drabble about our characters.

Somehow, the process of reading a book had been disturbed a little.

Raven had come in and she'd snuggled up with him, and with his arms around her he couldn't concentrate because she was  _there_ and it was  _distracting_.

He could feel her heartbeat and hear her soft breaths—definitely feel the warm puffs of air—and she was so warm, so human, that he just stopped thinking about quantum mechanics and ever-laughable string theory and let himself be.

His arms curled around her and he wondered if this was what humans did, curl up together on couches simply enjoying each other's warmth and silent company.

If so, he could really get behind that.


	46. Nurse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character healing yours. ~~sleep what is sleep and how do words~~

He was gentle with her.

Her hand was already broken—several of the bones shattered from a fall and subsequently being trampled by something that looked like an ox but was not—so he held it as lightly as he could as he passed various scanners and machines over her hand.

There was an intense look of concentration on his face—healing bones was an easy task, but as easy to get wrong as it was right if you weren't paying close attention. You could see the bones and tendons coming together if you watched closely; human healing accelerated by alien technology.

Once her hand had healed, the Doctor, in a fit of almost human softness, kissed the back of her hand and then helped her down from the infirmary bed.

 


	47. Offer Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Offer Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character giving yours a gift.

"So what does it do?"

The Doctor watched as she twisted at the watch-like bracelet around her wrist. He leaned over to press a few keys on the touch screen, showing her how to pull up a watch, a compass, and several other features including one that would allow her to locate the TARDIS. "You'll never be lost," the Doctor explained, smiling slightly.

"Dude that's awesome," Raven replied, grinning at the device. "I love it."


	48. Paint Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paint Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character drawing a picture of yours. ~~human AU~~

John's hands were nearly shaking.

Never before had someone made him so nervous—but not in a bad way. He didn't want to mess things up with Raven; he knew in a way that he was being stupid, but he'd been through too many failed relationships not to play it safe.

He remembered meeting her at the concert, remembered her fervor as she spoke about the band they were both there to see. He remembered paying more attention to her than the music because her eyes lit up during her favorite songs and the single most beautiful smile he'd seen broke across her face, brighter than daybreak. After the concert, he'd asked for her name and phone number—and he'd gotten both, nearly skipping to his car. Her name was Raven, he'd learned. Over the next few weeks he learned what coffee she liked and where she liked it from; he learned the exact route from his apartment to hers; he learned that she loved space and hated that time seemed to pass so quickly.

And he'd drawn her, wanted to give her the picture himself. He had paused at her door for a moment, anxiously picking at his sleeves before knocking. "I drew this for you," he said almost immediately, speaking so quickly it was a wonder she heard him.

Her smile at the gift outshone the nebulae in the backdrop of the portrait.


	49. Quiet Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character trying to calm yours down.

His arms were wound tightly around her, her fingers clutching at the back of his jacket tightly. It was rare to ever witness her cry, but now she was, both of them sitting on her bed with her nearly across his lap with how they were sitting.

They had been on Zeda, a planet that was known for its kind people and its beautiful scenery. There, walking through one of the small villages filled with native Zedans that averaged about five feet tall at most and were covered in glittering amythest scales, they'd befriended a small family. It was a woman and her husband (Mari and Fij), their teenage son Ruck, and their six-year-old daughter Chya. The family had invited them inside their large, teepee-like abode and offered them dinner (they politely declined—the food on Zeda wasn't designed for either of their species, holding toxins their bodies couldn't handle), and they'd talked around the family's fire far into the night. As Raven and the Doctor were getting ready to leave, a man burst into the teepee, speaking quickly—"They're coming. The ape-men with fire are coming."

The date was wrong. He'd thought they were years before the massacre. It was too late to run—all they could do was hide. They had all rushed outside; the northern half of the village was already aflame. They'd started running, but they were much faster than the Zedans. They turned to make sure the family was keeping up, but it was just in time to see them siezed by seven-foot-tall, hairless ape-like creature. The point was fixed, the Doctor knew that, and so he had to make the heartless decision—he practically drug his companion away. "But- But we have to help them!"

"We can't do anything for them," the Doctor had replied. "If we save one of them, just one, time collapses. I wish we could."

He swallowed heavily, then, voice quaking, "Let's go back to the TARDIS."

And there they were on the bed a while later, as he murmured soothing words to his companion, telling her about times where everybody had lived and places where there was no war at all.

 


	50. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character trying to get yours to remember them.

He knew it was likely, but he was still saddened when Raven had said, "I'm sorry... I don't remember you."

It was like being punched in the gut—suddenly he had no air, couldn't get a single breath in. It came  back as quickly as it left. "I- I figured that might happen."

"Who are you? You said you're a doctor, right?"

"I'm the Doctor, yeah. And you're my—" He paused. Friend, travelling-companion... those both fit fine but they left out most of what they were to each other. 'Girlfriend' sounded childish. 'Friend' was incomplete. 'Companion' was impersonal. Mouth racing ahead of his mind, a jumbled mass of Gallifreyan slipped from his lips, and he immediately covered with a cough. "I mean, we're friends. We travel together."

"Oh."

It was silent and awkward, totally different than from when they'd first met, where soon after they'd met they'd been on their way to friendship. "I took you to the Orion Nebula when we first met," the Doctor recalled quietly, clasping and unclasping his hands. His voice was soft and right on the border between pensive and melancholy. "Then we went to California and—"

"—we had lunch."

The Doctor's gaze shot up to meet hers, shock written plainly across his features. "Do you—?"

"It's coming back to me."


	51. Raise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raise Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character resurrecting yours. Vise versa.

God help the man that the Doctor had singled out as the focus of his rage. The Doctor's voice was thunderous, despite not being raised too much above its normal volume. And his eyes burnt with fury, cold fury that chilled the other man to the bone.

There was a pang of fear in the other man's stomach. He felt paralyzed from that gaze—fear seeped into every muscle and locked them tight, forcing him to be subject to what many knew as the Oncoming Storm.

"Where is she?" the Doctor growled, his voice sending quakes down the man's spine.

"I- I-"

" _WHERE IS SHE?_ " he raised his voice for nearly the first time; it was a bellow, a loud ringing cry that set yet more fear in the other man's heart.

"She- Room 703," the other man squeaked, and was almost promptly cast out of his chair by the Doctor.

He immediately tapped away at the keyboard on the man's desk, jaw clenched and back rigid. He could access the automated IV drip and all her vitals from where he sat, and carefully removed the sedative that kept her heart rate dangerously low. Any more of the sedative, even the tiniest increase in dosage... The Doctor didn't even want to  _think_ of what would've happened—her heart slowing and stopping.

He stood stiffly and pointed a finger at the man that had been in charge of the facility, still shaking in his boots as he sat on the floor. "No more," the Doctor said, with the utmost authority, towering over him. "If I come back here and you haven't begun to let everyone go..." He trailed off, threat hanging in the open air. The other man didn't want to know what would happen if the Doctor came back and the subjects hadn't been freed.

As soon as the Doctor left the room, the other man turned on the PA system. " _Management requesting immediate manual shutdown of all sedation units. Cease testing on all subjects and place them on shuttles back to their places of orgin, please and thank you._ "

He sat back in his chair, hoping it would be enough.

Later, The Doctor had his arm around Raven as they left the deserted facility, one more threat hanging in the air behind him.

If they ever tried anything like that ever again, ever hurt anyone again, he would find them, and he would have no more mercy.

They were lucky he had the mercy he did the first time.


	52. Reunite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunite Me: I’ll write a drabble of our characters reuniting together.

They didn't reunite often; they were never separtated enough to reunite very often.

But when they did, there were always long hugs. They held each other tight, fingers clasped tightly around the backs of shirts or jackets, knuckles nearly white from the tight grip.

~~Later there would be kisses; foreheads rested against each other as one whispered to the other, often talking over top each other...~~

There were promises of safety and promises that neither would truly be lost to the other, not ever.

Good promises and half-lies.


	53. Shag Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shag Me: I’ll write a dirty drabble about our characters. ~~ohdearimsooutofmydepthhelp~~

The kiss had begun soft and sweet, but slowly, slowly changed into something else.

Soon it was him lowering her backwards onto their bed—when had it become  _their_ bed instead of  _his_ , he wondered for a brief moment, but then it was mouths exploring places that made both of them groan unintelligible things. There were fingers and hands in places that made both of them nearly collapse against the other in shaking waves of pleasure and long, intense kisses. And then suddenly, all at once, they were moving, skin against skin, heat and pressure building until, one after the other, they both came.

Still covered in sweat, they pulled apart and then curled against each other and slept.


	54. Surprise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character surprising yours. Vise versa. ~~canon what canon~~

The TARDIS materialized with a final bang and the Doctor helped Raven into her coat before shrugging on his own, refusing to tell her where they were at.

"It's a surprise!" he insisted, moving as quickly as he could to the doors.

There was something outside that he hadn't seen in a long time. He'd always thought about going back, just to glimpse it one more time... Raven reached him, and the Doctor almost instinctively linked hands with her before wordlessly pushing open the doors. Together, they stepped into the sunlight.

It was like being hit in the chest with a truck. The Doctor felt like he couldn't breathe, staring out at the deep red meadow that stretched for miles, raising up every so often with hills. Beyond that were silver forests, and he could hear the faint song of the wind through the leaves. Above their heads, twin suns shone down relentlessly from a burnt orange sky.

"Where are we?" Raven asked, peering around curiously.

The Doctor spoke, his voice wavering just slightly, "We're- This is is Gallifrey."

Her expression was nearly incredulous. "Gallifrey—Wait, isn't this..."

"This is where I'm from," the Doctor confirmed, trying to grin. He dropped the act, glancing at her seriously. "You showed me where you're from, and I thought... Well, I thought I'd show you where I'm from."

Raven just grinned and hugged him. Then, after they pulled apart, the Doctor took her hand again and said, "Alright, alright. Come on, then. I'm gonna show you around."

And over the course of the day, he did just that. Every place that meant anything to him, he found a way to show her.


	55. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☼ : A memory my character has with yours that they’ll never forget ~~going out of order for a bit, all apologies~~

The little moments he has with her are the most unforgettable.

The last unforgettable moment he could think of wasn't too long ago. It had been a few nights before, and he'd climbed out of bed to begin his day. For once, she'd woken up and, blearily with sleep: "Whassamatter?"

"I'm just getting up," he murmured, leaning over and brushing a kiss against her forehead. "Go back to bed."

"Mmkay, Doc." He wasn't quite sure she'd ever really been awake as she turned over in a tangled mass of sheets.

It was a moment he quietly tucked away in his heart—she was sprawled in his bed, sleeping soundly and, not a few hours earlier, he too had been tangled up with her. It was unforgettable because it was a quiet moment where the impact of what they were doing truly had. She had been the first in a long time to capture his hearts, and perhaps that was why the little moments were unforgettable, because with each moment she held a firmer grip on his hearts.


	56. Oh, Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss: My character kisses yours, or vise versa. ~~wowdiedooooo look at that a real frikking title~~

Raven had kissed him first, just an arbitrary kiss.

He'd smiled against her lips, one hand drifting down to the small of her back to pull her closer, the other trailing lazily up and down her back.

Her own hands were in his hair, and he shuddered as her nails gently scraped and she tugged at his hair, pulling him closer.

Things got a little X-rated from there.


	57. Adrift on Tides of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep — I’ll write a drabble of my character snuggling in bed with yours.

It was one of those nights where they were falling asleep slowly, talking in muted voices as they both yearned for sleep. Raven was curled against him, head resting on his chest, and his head slowly drooped further as his eyes grew heavy with sleep. He was just talking now, syllables dropping from his lips like the petals from a flower, fading before they picked up any true meaning. Raven talked back to him—obviously some coherence came from the sentences, murmured and half-assed as they were. And then, slowly and all at once, they were both tumbling into sleep, talking slowing until it stopped, completely replaced by the quiet, deep breathing of sleep.


	58. Doineann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Storm._

Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled outside their hotel room.

"I should've gotten the TARDIS," the Doctor muttered, peering out the window at the rain, which was nearly sideways from the wind.

Raven shrugged. "Well you didn't."

The Doctor glanced over at her for a second and puffed a sigh. This planet was known for flooding, and he didn't want to have to clean up; the TARDIS certainly wasn't going to clean it up for him. But that was a problem for later he decided, toeing off his shoes and dropping his jacket into a heap with them. He laid out on the bed beside Raven, stretching for a long moment until yet another flash of lightning and its accompanying clap of thunder shook the building, causing both of them to stiffen.

"That was  _really_ close," Raven noted.

"We're right in the heart of the storm," the Doctor replied. "Just a few nanoseconds between the flash and the bang."

"How long until it's over?"

"Few hours. We might as well try and get some sleep."

"Not sure how well that's gonna go, but okay."

So then, nestled together beneath the sheets, they attempted to sleep through the tumultuous storm.


	59. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust — I’ll write a drabble of our characters making love together. ~~i smutted. explicit smut ahead, you have been warned~~

Things between them could get a little, well, heated rather quickly. She’d called him cute, he called her cute, and then she’d made the decision to start kissing his neck.

So really, it wasn’t his fault.

He’d tried, really he had, but as soon as she’d stopped, he’d returned fire so to speak, kissing her neck softly and then sucking just slightly on one point. There would be a hickey, but some small, selfish part of him really didn’t care about that too much. She reached for the knot of his tie, pulling it loose with a half-smirk on her face. They’d made for their bedroom soon after, no distance between them as they navigated the hallways. The TARDIS, mercifully, had left it near them and, soon, they were there.

As soon as the door closed, he pulled her close in a long, deep kiss. She pushed at his jacket, and he helped her remove it, shaking his arms behind him to get the damn thing off. He took her shirt off, barely breaking contact long enough to get it off. As soon as their lips met again, he realized where her glasses were, askew on her nose, and gently removed them and set them on her bedside table, shedding his waistcoat and shirt as he did so. Then, gently, he cupped her face, his thumb brushing across her cheek softly. He smiled down at her for a moment, suddenly consumed by the complete and utter adoration he felt for the human in front of him. He loved her. Loved her more than he knew he should. And then they kissed again, and there wasn’t much more gentleness.

Raven tugged at his belt, grumbling under her breath, “Why do you wear so many fucking layers?”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time,” he retorted, chuckling before he kissed her again. She pulled his belt off and his pants soon followed, and then he was quick about removing hers, fingers drifting up her bare thighs after he’d done so.

And then he’d pushed her backwards onto their bed, top half on the bed whilst her calves dangled over the side. He raised himself up over her, leaning down once again to suck and kiss her neck. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair, tugging as he met her lips in a long, slow kiss. He couldn’t help the groan that came out, and made it his goal to make her make those same sort of noises as quickly as he possibly could.

Retribution, ooooobviously.

The Doctor rose back above her, almost instantly kissing down her neck to her chest. He caught her nipple in his mouth, tongue laving over it. “Shit!” he hear her gasp. While he tongued one side, he shifted his weight onto his other side so he could gently play with her other breast. After a few moments he switched, feeling her fingers grope just slightly at his shoulder. “Shit,” she repeated, not as sharp this time.

And then he was moving lower, leaving a trail of wet kisses down, down, to the top of her panties. He paused, rubbing her through them for a moment, drawing yet another gasp—but no profanity. And then he pulled them off and wasn’t hesitant about lowering his head between her thighs. He brought his tongue against her clit and felt her stiffen—“Fuck!” she ground out as he wound his tongue patternlessly around and over the bud of nerves. He moved down, tongue working inside for a moment (his thoughts muddled, slowing down to two things: he wasn’t sure he’d ever tasted anything better, and that his underwear were becoming uncomfortable rather quickly). Her thighs were tight on either side of his head, holding him there, and her hips rolled against his mouth. But then he was sucking and licking her clit again; she was so wet that it took barely any preparation to press two fingers inside of her, curling them in the way he knew would bring her over the edge.

And it did bring her over the edge.

Soft, breathy moans and jagged breathing became a short, wordless cry, and her back arched off the bed for a split second, her body tensing completely before she fell back on the bed. The Doctor stood, then, Raven sitting up as he did so. He licked his fingers off and climbed back onto the bed, a wolfish grin on his face. She was on him, now, nipping and kissing his neck. He knew what she was going for and grabbed her hair, gently but firmly tugging her back. “Don’t you dare,” he growled in her ear, leaning down to nip at her neck.

She countered, pushing him backwards and straddling him, grinding down just slightly. “Fuck,” he ground out, one hand curling around the sheets and squeezing tightly as his frustration hit him like a truck. He let himself go a little, flipping them over easily and attaching himself back to her neck, roughly sucking and biting while she pushed at his boxers. By some miraculous feat, she managed to push them down far enough for him to kick them off. Her fingers lingered, and he hissed at the feeling of her hands on him. Need rushed through him, and he pulled at her wrists. Knowing what he wanted, she moved them, roaming down his back to his ass, pulling him down. With a slow thrust he was inside her, and one of them, he wasn’t quite sure which of them, cursed.

They were both moving suddenly, off-beat for a moment before they both found a rhythm, her hips rising to meet his, fingernails leaving scratches on his back. They shifted slightly, and she wrapped her legs around his hips while he moved down to rub her clit as they went. It could’ve been minutes or it could’ve been hours, the Doctor wasn’t sure, but he felt her second peak hit, heard the curse and groan that came with it, her nails digging just slightly more into his back as she stilled. Soon after, he came, and stiffened for a long moment, a groan tearing its way from his lips as waves of pleasure radiated from head to toe.

When he all but fell onto the bed beside her, Raven rolled over and wound an arm around him. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, murmuring under his breath, words rushed together, “I love you.”

She hummed contentedly. “I love you too.”

It wasn’t the first time that they’d said it to each other, but his hearts still felt like they were skipping a beat whenever they said it to one another. He managed to get the sheets over them and then the Doctor wrapped his arms around her as they both dozed.


	60. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmth: I’ll write our characters getting warm.

The heater was broken and the Doctor had no idea how to fix it. The TARDIS was kind enough to have the fireplace roaring by the time they shuffled into the library, both in a daze from their sleep being interrupted. Raven still had their comforter clutched around herself, yawning immensely every now and then. A TV had situated itself right above the fireplace, quietly playing an old black and white movie. The Doctor made sure Raven was curled up on the couch before he set off to the kitchen for coffee and tea. A few minutes later, he stepped back into the library with those and another blanket he'd found in a spare bedroom on the way. Raven was curled up in their comforter, looking a little grumpy. He set their drinks on the table and went to the shelves, returning with a heavy, dusty tome bound in dark leather with Old High Gallifreyan on its cover—the TARDIS manual.

Then he curled up under the blanket with Raven, wrapping his arms around her as she shivered lightly. His own body was regulating itself to the slowly dropping temperature, but she wasn't handling the cold too well. Book precariously balanced on his lap, they managed to maneuver so they were curled up together, sharing body heat and warming up. She burried her face in the crook of his neck, shivering still, and he dropped a kiss to her head, murmuring, "I'll figure out how to fix it, and we'll go somewhere nice and warm in the morning, okay?"

"Mmkay," she replied.

And there they would sit.


	61. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My character will tend to your character’s wounds, or be at their side when they’re sick.

His head was absolutely  _throbbing_.

The Doctor wasn't quite sure when the last time he'd felt this bad was. His head was throbbing, his throat was on fire, he was freezing, and all he felt like doing was sleeping.

The disease wasn't contagious to humans, so Raven'd spent a lot of time in their bedroom with him. She'd done what she could to help when his headache had hit that point where all he wanted to do was sink into the mattress and cease existence; she brought him hot tea to soothe his throat and perhaps help his head, and food because he could hardly stand let alone shuffle to the kitchen. She'd also laid around with him, her company distracting him just a little from feeling terrible.

That night, snuffling, he curled quietly against her with his head on her chest and slept, hoping to feel better in the morning.


	62. Into the Dark Black Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

The whole thing was quite impossible; well, improbable, at least.

The Doctor didn’t like the word “impossible”.

Yet, what else was this? He knew it wasn’t to last; the Doctor had never had a love that had. From his first Gallifreyan wife, to Sarah Jane, to Rose, to River… Not a single one had lasted. And he knew that his with Raven would, inevitably, end.

But for now, with her, he was happy.

She had picked him up off the ground, dusted him off, and patched his wings; she had shown him empathy and a slightly different perspective than he had known.  And he’d fallen for her; oh, he’d fallen for every pun and quirk and smile.

Together, they whirled through time and space. Together, both with patched up, still broken wings, they learned to fly.


	63. In the Pouring Rain

The storm had only been brewing in the distance when they had stepped out of the TARDIS, both wearing clothes for warm, dry weather. They’d traversed all the marketplaces and were about a half mile from the TARDIS, just stepping out of a café from lunch, when it broke overhead. It didn’t even bother to sprinkle first; there was a clap of thunder and suddenly it was a downpour.

The shops were already closing, pulling shut doors and locking them, and people scurried to and fro to try and reach the apartments above shops or stand under awnings to try and stay dry. But the Doctor and Raven were already drenched, clothes weighted down by the cool rain and shoes soaked through. So the Doctor took her hand and, on a snap decision, said, “Run.”

And they did, running through the rain, certainly not the most ridiculous thing they’d ever done but still gaining some strange looks from the locals. “Well I’d say that there’s at least a thirty percent chance it’s already raining,” commented the Doctor as the ducked around a corner, resting momentarily in the shelter of one shop’s awning.

“Did you just—” She paused, then laughed, almost as if to answer her own question.

The Doctor grinned at her, even as she said, “You idiot.”

“Yeah but I’m your idiot,” the Doctor replied, hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

She grinned at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Yeah. My idiot.”

She kissed him, and he took a step backwards, almost unthinkingly. And suddenly they were in the rain, but neither of them cared; they were both too preoccupied at that moment.


	64. Growing Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old: I’ll write our characters growing old together ~~Time Lord AU~~

“I have gray hair.”

“You’re getting old,” she teased, running her fingers through the gray streak.

He nearly pouted at her, still looking in the mirror at it. This body had lasted by far longer than any other. There were a few lines, nothing severe, and his hair was still coal black—except for the one damn streak. “You’re getting old, too,” he muttered.

She scoffed, feigning offense. “You still have a couple hundred years on me, punk.”

Fighting a childish urge to stick out his tongue, he shook his head. “Shut up,” the Doctor muttered, crossing his eyes and glancing up at the gray hair that had fallen forward into his face.

She cracked a grin, wrapping her arms around his midsection and resting her chin up on his shoulder to peer at the mirror with him. “You could always dye it.”

“Raven!”

“What?”


	65. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare: I’ll write my character having a nightmare about yours, or vice versa.

_“Don’t touch her!” his voice was a scream, and his hands clenched and unclenched, and he strained as hard as he could against his restraints. “Don’t—”_

_“DOCTOR!” she screamed, the screech echoing off the walls again and again, and then she screamed in pain, and the Doctor’s eyes clenched shut._

_“Let her go!” the Doctor screamed. “Let her go!”_

_“Or you’ll do what?” the voice seemed to whisper from all around him. Whatever spoke was pervading every sense he had, overpowering almost everything._

_Almost everything. He could still hear Raven; he nearly felt her fear. If he craned his neck, he could see her just barely in the room adjacent to his own, straining to free herself._

_“Don’t touch her,” the Doctor warned, his voice low and dangerous._

_“Or you’ll do what?” the voice repeated. “She is ours. You are ours. We will break her, Time Lord, and your will with her.”_

_Wisps of darkness pressed at his mind, searching his mental barriers for any way to help break him. Thirteen centuries of learning how to protect himself had strengthened them; they would not break him that way. But they knew him too well._

_Her screams set every hair on end; every muscle was tense; he strained as hard as he could against his restraints, even after his wrists were raw and bleeding. “No!” he cried out, more times than he could keep count of. “Please, don’t do this! Take me instead! Take me! Ple—”_

“—ase!” the Doctor bolted upright, gasping, and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Wh— What?” Raven, too, was sitting up, blearily blinking up at him. “Are you okay?”

He was in a cold sweat, trying to convince himself that he was in their bedroom, not tied down to the cold metal chair he’d been in before.

“Doctor?” she asked quietly, placing a hand on his back and gently rubbing.

Finally, finally, the tension drained out of his body and he sighed, wordlessly maneuvering so he could tug her over towards him, and hold her tightly against his chest. “Nightmare,” he explained, not really wanting to say anymore.

“Do you want to talk about it, or…?”

“No!” it came out suddenly, and he managed to control his tone. “No, no, it’s fine. I just need—”

 _I just need you._ It hung in the air silently, but he knew that she knew exactly what he meant.

“Okay,” Raven said, nodding as she curled her arms around his torso.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and there they stayed for a long moment, the dream fading as the seconds slipped by.


	66. Tease Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tease Me: my character will tease yours, whether in a friendly or a sexual manner ~~(or the other way around, eheh)~~

She was in a mood and he had to say, he didn’t mind at all. Mostly it was because it wasn’t a negative mood—it was a _very_ good one, in his opinion. The rest of the reason he didn’t mind was because he’d been in a bit of a mood himself and he’d been holding himself back all day.

Really, the conversation moving more quickly than it usually did to innuendo was probably one of the best things that could’ve happened. And they’d had one of their fights for dominance; she started it, biting at his neck and then kissing and sucking. He’d barely bitten back a groan. His hand anchored in her hair, tugging her away and very quickly backing her against a wall as he returned the treatment. Her fingers dug into his shoulder and she pulled herself as close as she could. She ground her hips against his as their mouths met again, tongues slipping past each other as they fought tooth and nail for dominance. He hissed slightly, hands suddenly vice-like as he pinned her back to the wall, drawing a gasp from her. He rolled his hips against hers as he ground out the words. “If you don’t quit that, I might take you right here against the wall.”

“Okay,” she breathed, hands skittering upwards, nails raking against the back of his neck as she twisted her fingers into his hair.

“Careful,” he replied in the same tone, grip tightening just slightly.

“Why should I?” she practically purred.

Oh, he _loved_ this girl.


	67. Shirts and Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarf: Your character or Mine borrowing/stealing clothes from the other

“Is that one of my shirts?” he asked when she walked into the kitchen, still sleepy-eyed and hair a-mess. She was clad in his button down, and that was pretty much it.

“Well you weren’t using it,” she muttered, and he passed her a mug of tea that he’d started preparing the second he’d heard their bedroom door open. “I mean, I’ll put something else if—”

“No, it’s fine,” the Doctor cut her off, eyes trailing up her body then coming to rest on her face. He grinned at her. “Looks better on you than me.”

“Oh, _please._ ”


	68. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insane: I’ll write my character is insane inside asylum and yours is the doctor, vice versa ~~AU~~

Dr. Smith was finishing his rounds. He only had a couple of solitary patients left to visit, and then he could leave for the night. His final patient was a young woman, Raven, who had had a psychotic break and was in essence trapped in her own mind. She often didn’t respond to anyone, but when she did, she often screamed for a doctor until they sedated her.

He stepped into her room now, the door shutting with a soft click as he entered the dim room. He took a moment to check her vitals and her IV drip, and went to leave when he heard a soft murmur from the bed. “Doctor?”

Against his better judgment, he turned. “Raven?” he addressed her softly.

“Dude, where are we? Where’s the TARDIS?”

“TARDIS?” he echoed back, picking a pen from his pocket and flipping to a new page on his clipboard. “What’s the TARDIS?”

She stared at him, wide-eyed, for a brief moment, then gestured with her hands a box shape. “Y’know, police box, blue, bigger on the inside?”

“Oh, right,” Dr. Smith replied as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. “The TARDIS.”

She was still staring at him quizzically, brow furrowed. “Are you…” she paused, seeming to come to a realization. “You’re not the doctor.”

“I’m a doctor,” he replied evenly.

“You’re not him, though. You look like him but you’re not.”

He raised his eyebrows. “What doctor?”

“ _The_ Doctor,” she replied, as if that answered every question he might have, and then settled back against her pillows. She uttered a soft, “Oh!” as if about to say _there you are!_ and her eyes were suddenly vacant; she was far, far away.


	69. Terrier Crop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrier Crop: Short, bristly haircut (denoting a recent stay in a prison or a workhouse) ~~vague ass prompt what what~~

His clothes were ragged as he stepped out of the high walls of the prison; his eyes had dark circles under them; his hair was cut short and raggedly; he was sore all over. Raven nearly ran to him, and he winced as her arms tightened around his neck, her body pressing against the bruises and somewhat-fresh wounds on his chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her as tightly to him as he could. He knew that the few nights of his absence, and worry that he might not come back at all, had weighed on her just as heavily as his own experience weighed on him. But he felt the tension leave her, and himself, as they embraced.

She pulled away just slightly and stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips softly against his. He returned the gentle kiss and they pulled away after a moment, arms still around each other. Her hand crept up and ran through his newly-shortened hair. “That’s a shame.”

He cracked a grin, laughter causing him to shake against her, and she started laughing a moment after.

“Oh, I love you,” he said as soon as he’d composed himself, words rolling off his tongue as easily as any other now.

“I love you too,” she replied, smiling at him.

They let go of each other, settling on holding hands instead. “Come on,” the Doctor said suddenly, tugging at her hand. “Let’s go home.”

And go home they did.


	70. Child of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child: I’ll write our characters raising a child.

She was tiny, with her mother’s hair that was jet black like her father’s. She had bright blue eyes that sparked with intelligence.

And she was currently running naked through the TARDIS, the lucky father running after her with her mother in tow. The Doctor finally caught their daughter who pouted as she was caught.

“Gotcha!” he exclaimed, swinging her up into his arms and settling her against his hip.

“Daddyyyyyyyyy,” the little girl whined.

“Don’t ‘daddy’ me. You’re the one that ran in the first place.”

She cast around, looking for salvation, and found only her mother, arms crossed and shaking her head. “Momma!” she whined.

“Ohhhhhhh no, I’m not saving you,” Raven laughed, earning a grin from the Doctor.

“Guess what time it is?” the Doctor whispered to their daughter. She frowned, knowing what was coming. “Baaaaaaathtime!”

Then, clinging to the whining, screeching little girl, the couple went to (hopefully!) bathe their daughter without too much of a mess.


	71. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love — I’ll write a drabble of my character admitting they love yours.

He had to say it. Oh, he’d tried before. He’d tried so hard but he’d never been able to say those three words. Raven had his hearts. They were hers, and he wanted to tell her. He wanted to scream it from the top of his lungs but it was hard because he knew it would hurt. It always hurt.

So the first time he said it, the words felt awkward and clumsy, a side-effect of being unused for so very long. He stumbled over them, but they didn’t feel wrong, just a little unused.

He got better at saying them, though it was still hard to say them sometimes. They would hurt later, and it was selfish to not want to say them because they would hurt him, but he needed to say them—needed, so desperately, to shout it from every rooftop and at with all the vigor he could muster.

So he said them whenever he could, hearts leaping when she said them back.

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

Such powerful words, those.


	72. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date — I’ll write a drabble of my character taking yours out on a date.

“Would you like to…” he paused, scratching at the back of his neck. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “A date?”

“A date,” the Doctor confirmed, face burning just a little. They were, in effect, dating, and he’d just realized they’d never had an actual date, like to a restaurant or a movie or a play, or something like that.

“Sure,” Raven replied, smiling slightly but looking a little surprised.

“I mean, if you don’t want to—”

“Nonono, I do. But we just, like, don’t usually do dates.”

“Well… why don’t we change that?” He grinned at her, and she grinned back, and suddenly he wasn’t unsure anymore.

So that night they dressed up and went to a restaurant, which was normal and boring until the fiasco where they realized the chef was actually a shape-shifting alien that wanted to brainwash humans and amass an army to take over Earth. Once they’d gotten rid of him, they went back to the TARDIS, tired and run a bit ragged.

“Sorry,” the Doctor apologized. He felt awful that the date had been ruined.

She only took a moment to look at him before kissing him on the cheek and wrapping her arms around him. “It’s okay, Doc.”

“Could always try again tomorrow,” he suggested, smiling as he held her.

She giggled, replying, “Sure.”


	73. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars: Our characters under the stars together

The music was low and lazy as they drifted down the Parisian street, people chattering in French around them. They’d foregone the TARDIS’s translator for the night, the Doctor quietly murmuring translations in Raven’s ear when she wanted to know what was being said. Their date had gone well so far; they’d been to the top of the Eiffel Tower and to the Louvre, and they’d just finished eating dinner, both pleasantly buzzed from the wine they’d had. The stars twinkled above them; it was a cloudless, windless night, the temperature mild. There was no place the Doctor would rather be in that moment than right there, Raven’s arm wound through his, the two of them meandering through Paris. They came upon a live band playing and, on an impulse, the Doctor asked, “Do you want to dance?”

He could see the indecision on her face, could almost feel that she was about to say, _I can’t dance_. He shifted and took her hand. “Just one dance?”

“Fiiiiiine,” she replied, letting him tug her into the throng of couples there.

He placed one hand on her waist and held her hand with the other, and her hand drifted up to his shoulder. There they swayed as the singer crooned a soft story of love and loss and redemption. He twirled her once and dipped her down at the end of the song, kissing her as he pulled her back upright. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him closer for a moment. Reality faded away, and all either of them could focus on was warmth and _closer_ and the brush of skin on skin for the briefest of moments. And then a few people whistled at them, shouting encouragements at them. They broke apart, both furiously red, giggling giddily.

“That was a little embarrassing,” Raven noted as they moved into another dance, swaying steadily once again to the music, her arms around his neck and his on her waist.

“Yeah, should probably find somewhere more private if you want to continue,” he replied in the same tone, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh, only if you want to,” she said casually, a smirk playing around her lips.

He grinned at her and leaned in close, whispering, “Tease.”

“Always,” she replied grinning.

Already they were stepping apart and she took his hand, their fingers intertwining almost automatically. He tugged just slightly, a single word slipping from his lips.

“Run.”

And so they did. They ran through the streets of Paris, laughing all the way, as the stars shone overhead.


	74. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream: My character wakes up in the middle of the night because of a dream with your character in it.

The Doctor woke from his dream almost paralyzed in fear. Few dreams could do that to him, but this one was special. The Cybermen had taken Raven, had converted her. And he’d been powerless. Had to stop her.

When he woke, he was unaware for a moment of the soft, warm body curled in his arms. Slowly, slowly, he became aware—brushed his fingers gently against her arms, secured his grip on her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and nestled himself back against her, letting the soft feel of her skin and her scent and her deep, even breaths lull him.

Still, it was a long while before he slept again.


	75. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treat: Your character and mine being sweet to one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Merry Christmas, Raven. This pales in comparison to the dog tags, but I hope you enjoy our wonderful dorks’ Christmas antics._

He was going pretty much all out on Christmas. He’d never really had an uneventful Christmas, and this year was no different—well, except there was no screaming or running for his life. But it was eventful in the less heart-pounding things they did. For example, they found a ridiculously large tree and brought it back to the TARDIS. The only room tall enough to put it in (other than the console room or observatory) was the library, so that became their living room until after Christmas. They decorated it together and had somehow even managed to get a star on top. It looked pretty, they decided. After a couple more days the Doctor had procured an electric train, setting up the tracks to take it all around the library at speeds nearing twenty miles an hour at its highest setting. It even emitted puffs of steam as it chugged along, headlight shining cheerily. They hung stockings above the fireplace and he even walked into their bedroom one night to find the walls covered in paper snowflakes.

The hardest part was getting her a present. Under the pretense of going to negotiate with some alien president or whatever, he’d snuck off to a marketplace and left Raven at a festival that she’d seemed strangely interested in. When he came back, she was holding a package.

“What’s that?” he’d asked curiously.

“Nothing,” she replied, quickly hiding it behind her back. “What’s that?”

He mimicked that movement, also replying, “Nothing.”

The days ticked by until suddenly it was Christmas eve and then, even more suddenly, Christmas day. He rose first, as usual, deciding to make her laugh by donning a Santa hat. He sat down in the library and had his eggnog-flavored coffee while he waited the surprisingly short amount of time it took for her to wake up. She laughed at his hat and his exclamation of, “Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!” and kissed his nose, curling up on the couch beside him with a small package laid beside her.

They exchanged gifts and had as much food as they could stand and had an all-around good day that ended in a snowball fight in the snow room.

Merry Christmas, indeed.


	76. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Raven celebrate New Year's together.

Their second New Year's together (first as a couple) was celebrated on a usually-quiet planet that threw an enormous celebration every New Year's Eve. They both had glasses of that planet's version of champagne and stood with a small group of people atop a skyscraper, clinging to each other in the cool wind.

"Only a minute left," said the Doctor, smiling down at Raven, whose eyes immediately went over to the skyline. Sure enough, the clock tower a few buildings down began its chiming--ten long chimes in the ten seconds before midnight. And then it was midnight, finally the new year.

They kissed as the first fireworks went off.

"Happy New Year, Doc," Raven said, grinning as they parted.

"Happy New Year!" he replied, feeling hope.

Yes, he had hope for the year to come.


	77. Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a study into the moment he invited her aboard. Sorta.

He felt his timelines shift when he asked her aboard. There was something huge ahead--something he felt unafraid of. She would be by his side and they would persevere through whatever it was. It wasn't a storm to weather or a cross to bear, but something that he could hardly comprehend. He loved her and she him. She was his sun and stars. He loved her with every fiber of his being and she with hers. He spoke to her one day, about how he'd known that she would cause something big in their timelines. How even then he could feel them, like intertwined golden threads. He kissed her and whispered against her lips that he loved her and that she was the most important person in his life, tucked away in his hearts forever.  
"I love you," he whispered against her lips, as if it were a great secret or as if she could breathe in his sincerity. "You are my sun and moon and stars and I never want to be away from you."  
She loved him too, she replied, and he could feel the weight of her words in the softness of her touch as she gently laid her hand against his cheek and kissed him, softly once, and then less innocent, until they felt one another's sincerity with something other than words.


End file.
